Guardian Angel
by heidipoo
Summary: Clementine manages to save Sarah even when Jane can't, and Clem teaches Sarah how to survive. But with the group falling apart, and the struggles of taking care of a newborn, will they make it out of this thing alive?
1. Wait, And Watch The Fire Die

**A/N: Okay, this fanfiction is long overdue. Episode four was amazing but I can't believe Telltale just killed my baby Sarah like that. I mean, I knew she was going to die eventually, I just wish her death would have been more peaceful, you know? Anyway, this is a fanfic where Sarah stays alive, and there will be some of my predictions for episode five in here. By the way, I don't like Luke, but I'll try not to let it show in my writing. Be sure to leave a review, and I am still taking requests so just send me a PM. Enjoy.**

* * *

After saving Sarah the first time, Clementine had doubts. It was bad enough because of the situation they were in anyway, with Rebecca about to have the baby, and Kenny literally hating her guts for trying to save Sarita. She didn't know if the group could afford to keep someone like Sarah around; someone who was just going to give up when things got hard, and albeit Sarah was still a child, Clementine was unsure about all of this. Her emotions were mixed on the decision when she and Jane went to go look for Nick, Luke, and Sarah... If they found them, what would they do? Would they even be alive?

But when she saw Sarah's glasses, she had a change of heart. Sarah was her friend, and possibly her only friend at the moment. It seemed like the only thing Clem could do was piss people off, or get people killed. The least she could do is save Sarah if she was still alive; just help her friend. She knew she had to stop listening to cold hearted Jane, and follow her own heart and head if she wanted to survive this chaotic land.

Things were changing, and Clementine knew that. She realized it when Kenny cursed at her, she realized it when the group was separated. It couldn't be good from here on out, and the little girl was aware of that. The adults knew that she was wise beyond her years, but they couldn't know the agonizing thoughts that were racing in her head right now as she and Jane went looking for the rest of the group.

"Look, I'm gonna level with you." Jane said, pulling Clem out of her thoughts as they walked. "You should know that finding your friends is a shot in the dark." She continued.

"You think I don't know that?" Clementine asked, looking up at the older woman.

"Right..." Jane said. "Sorry."

"It's fine." Clementine waved off.

"But I wanted to talk to you anyway, away from them." She replied, referring to the group back at Parker's Run who were waiting for them to return at any moment. Clementine worried about them, with Rebecca in labor, and Kenny being unstable. "You wouldn't have made it this far if you weren't smart... But still, I gotta warn you." Jane continued. They stopped for a moment, so Clem could hear what she had to say. "That group is cracking, I've seen it before... And well, a lot of times, it's better to be alone."

Clementine frowned, "Being alone isn't all that safe either." She said as they started to walk again. "I know we have problems, but they're my friends."

"Friends don't turn on each other." Jane pointed out. "Like Kenny."

"You don't know what he's been through." Clementine replied quickly, in defense of Kenny. "He'll be better soon."

"We've all been through things, Clementine." Jane shrugged.

"Have you been alone this whole time?" Clem asked.

"No." Jane shook her head. "I had to learn the hard way. But I'm trying to save you that trouble." They walked more, passing a crashed car, and Clementine listened while Jane talked about her sister, Jaime. Was this why Jane acted so tough, because she lost her sister? They walked, until finally, the found the lot full of mobile homes. "Smart haircut." Jane said, interrupting the silence as they searched two dead walkers in front of the mobile home lot.

"Thanks." Clementine said as she dug around in the pockets of the walker. She found a few bullets, some driver's licenses. Nothing too useful.

"So, has your crew always been so dysfunctional?" Jane asked, continuing to search. "You aren't like them. It makes me wonder..."

"I was with a different group before." Clem answered. "It was better... I think. That was when I got my haircut like this." They found another walker in a short distance from where they were, and they went to search that one too. Jane stabbed it in the head with her screwdriver, before Clem helped her roll it over. That was when they found Sarah's glasses, and that was when things changed for Clementine. "These glasses, they're Sarah's!" She exclaimed.

"Looks like your friend didn't make it." Jane said.

"Sarah!" Clementine called out, not listening to Jane's words. "Sarah, are you there?"

"Are you crazy?" Jane asked, covering the little girl's mouth.

"She's my friend!" Clementine said.

"Look, Clem, I know what you want me to say... But-" Suddenly, she was interrupted by Sarah's muffled screams, and the sound of Luke's voice afterwards.

"Sarah, goddamn it!" Luke yelled, and Clem and Jane's attention were drawn to the nearest mobile home.

"Shit..." Jane said looking around at the fenced in area. "Okay, come on... We gotta find a way in." She looked around a little more, until she found a hole in the fence. "Looks like there's a way in over there." She began walking and Clementine followed behind her, just glad that her friends were alive.

"Oh no..." Clementine barely managed to get out as they rounded the corner. Her eyes widened at what she saw. "It's Nick..." She said as she looked at the now walker who was trapped in the hole in the fence. He looked so different, that was what Clem noticed, and she wished that she didn't have to see him this way. She liked to think that he went out in sacrifice, trying to help Luke and Sarah get out of the mobile home. At least he was some help before he died.

"He's your friend, you should do this." Jane offered.

"Goodbye." Clem whispered, before reaching for her small axe, and splitting his head open. Once the deed was done, she reached on the ground and picked up his hat, deciding that she should keep it for memory's sake. It would be a nice gesture.

"It's alright, it's done." Jane said, offering a hand of comfort to Clementine.

"I've done it before." She answered.

"Okay, now let's go get your friends." Jane replied, and handed Clem a screwdriver. "You should use this, doesn't get stuck like that hatchet of yours."

"Thanks." Clem said. She then watched as Jane effortlessly pushed Nick's body off the fence, and they made their way through the hole. Sarah's cries for help could be heard in the muffled distance, and Clementine just hoped that they were safe in that mobile home.

* * *

**A/N: To be continued...?**


	2. Feel The Warmth Return

Clementine and Jane hid behind an old swing set, contemplating a plan. Sarah's wails and Luke's curses echoed off into the distance. "That don't sound too good." Jane noted. "The clock is ticking."

"I'm ready." Clementine said with a nod.

"I know you are." Jane replied. "We need to get a better look." Clementine peeked around the swing set, and saw two walkers. "You get the one closest to us." Jane whispered. "Then I'll hop the fence and get the other one." Clem nodded, then took off to the nearest walker. She approached it slowly, then sent the screwdriver far into its head. "Nice work." Jane complimented. "You know what you're doing."

"Thanks."

"Now, watch this." Jane said as she slowly approached the fence. Clementine obliged and watched as she hopped the fence, and tripped the walker before driving the screwdriver into its eyeball. "Take out the knees first." Jane said. "Alright, now let's get a look at what's on deck." They then hid around the corner of a building, seeing how many walkers that they would actually have to go through to get inside the mobile home. Clem tried to concentrate, but the sound of Sarah's screams in the background made her less focused.

"There's too many." Clem said as she looked at the front of the mobile home and saw all the walkers banging on the door. How in the world were they going to get in there with all those walkers?

"We're not getting in while they're still hanging out over there." Jane said. "Maybe we can get them to move." She suggested. She took Jane's suggested into consideration and looked around for something to get the walkers away from the mobile home with her friends in it. There was a lot of junk if she was being honest with herself, so what were they going to use to distract all those walkers?

Suddenly, a truck got Clem's attention. Opening the door, she saw that it was empty. "What about this?" She called back out to Jane. She honked the horn a few times, and that seemed to get the walker's attention for a few seconds.

"We need to keep it going." Jane said. Clementine nodded, and looked around once more for something to hold against the truck horn so it would keep going. As her golden eyes scanned the area, she noticed a walker dead on the ground nearby. "What are you thinking?" Jane asked.

"We can put him in the truck, keep the horn going." She said.

"Alright, let's do it." Jane agreed. The two girls then grabbed the walker by the hands and drug him over to the truck. Clem opened the door, and they tossed him inside and laid his head on the horn so it would honk continuously. It worked though, and the walkers began to draw away from the mobile home.

"It's working!" Clem said.

"Come on!" Jane said and they made their way into the trailer. Suddenly, the horn stopped, and both of the girls knew that they wouldn't have much time to get to Sarah and Luke now. "Crap, we gotta move it!" Jane said, and they took off running. They made it to the door of the mobile home, only to find out that the door was locked. Clem tried to kick it down, but failed. "You gotta put some muscle into it!" Jane encouraged. After a few more attempts, Clementine finally got the door open. She and Jane ran inside. "Help me block the door, hurry!" Jane said as they grabbed a nearby shelf and pushed it in front of the door.

"That won't hold for long." Clem noted.

Another one of Sarah's screams came from the back of the trailer, and Luke's voice followed, "Sarah please." He begged but once he heard the sound of the shelf falling he yelled. "Who's out there?"

"Luke!" Clem yelled.

"Clem?" He questioned. "Oh thank god... Did Nick find you?" He asked. "He made a run for it, looking for help." Clem noticed that Luke was clutching his side, so he must have been badly hurt.

"I... I saw him outside." Clementine said slowly.

"Look." Jane deadpanned. "He was out there, but we took care of him. You know?" She said.

Luke's face fell, "Fuck..." He whispered. "When I heard y'all banging through the door, I thought the walkers were going to get us."

"Are you alright?" Clementine asked.

"I'm walking." He answered. "Can't do much else though." He continued, "Sarah, she's another story though." He then looked back to the back room where he came out of. "I don't know what to do about her." He admitted.

"What's the matter?" Jane asked.

"You gotta help." Was all he said, then headed back to the back room. Clem followed right behind him though, eager yet frightened to see her friend. "Sarah, look, it's Clem. See? It's just like I told you. They're okay." He coaxed in a gentle voice. The teen girl was perched up against the wall, knees to chest, and rocking herself gently. "Sarah come on, we have to go now..." Luke said.

"Was she bitten?" Clementine asked fearfully.

"No, she ain't bit... She's just..." Luke let his sentence hang. "I don't know, it's just after Carlos, she lost it. Started running through the woods like a maniac. I chased after her for I don't know how long... And then she just came here." He finished his story, and Clementine frowned. It was her fault for Sarah being stuck here, she's the one that told her to run away in the first place. "I'm just glad y'all are here." Suddenly, there was a knock at the door, and Jane knew that the walkers would be able to get inside at any moment.

"We're not out of the woods yet..." She said.

"What are we gonna do about her?" Luke said, pointing down at Sarah.

"Maybe she'll listen to me..." Clementine suggested.


	3. To Your Veins

Clementine knelt down, so she could get a good look at Sarah. The girl she knew was so broken, and scared. She was fragile, and Clem knew that. "Sarah... It's me..." Clementine said gently. Clem then watched as she looked up slowly, her big brown doe eyes alone and afraid.

"Hi." She said simply, and looked back down. Clem attempted to hug her, just to show Sarah some kind of comfort and affection, but the teen girl pulled away. "No!" She screamed out, flinching away from Clementine.

"Shit..." Jane said.

"Maybe it seems like you're all alone right now... But you're not." Clem coaxed.

"Yes I am..." Sarah argued.

"What about Luke, and Jane, and me?" Clem asked. "We came here because of you. All of us in the group, we're your family now." Clementine said, and Sarah sniffled just a bit. It looked like she was about to cry at any given moment, and Clem was afraid that her little pep talk wasn't working. A walker then knocked at the window, and Jane went to check it out.

"Crap! We're surrounded!" She said. "What about the skylight?" She asked, pointing up at the ceiling.

"All we got." Luke answered.

"Clem." Jane said, pulling the girl's attention away from Sarah. "There's no time!"

"Jane might be right..." Luke trailed off.

"I'm not leaving her!" She yelled in reply.

"Clem!"

But Clementine was not going to give up, "Listen, when all of this first started, I met my friend Lee. He tried to help me find my parents. He protected me more than anyone else in my whole life. He died to keep me safe, and I was so scared." She tried to explain, and that seemed to get Sarah's attention because she was looking directly at Clementine now.

"But you're still here." Sarah said.

"Because he taught me to be strong, even when I'm scared. Because he wanted me to live, and your dad protected you because he wanted you to live. He would still want that! You have to be strong Sarah." Clementine finished, hoping that all of that would change Sarah's mind. Clementine then pulled Sarah's glasses out of her pocket and gave them to the teen girl. Even though one lens was broken, it was still better than nothing.

Suddenly walkers burst through the front door, "Get to the skylight now!" Jane said, running to the door.

"Come on! I'll boost you." Luke said. He tried to lift Clementine up, but failed by how badly beaten he was. He was in no condition to lift anything.

"What's going on back there?" Jane yelled.

"My ribs... We're gonna need something to stand on." Luke said.

"Luke!" Jane yelled. "Come help me hold this door. Clem, see what you can find." In a panic, the twelve year old girl quickly looked around at the different items in the trailer. She had to admit, there wasn't much of anything inside of it, but she had to find something quick before the walkers broke in.

"The fridge!" She yelled, pointing at the refrigerator in the corner of the room.

"Forget it!" Jane said, "That thing ain't budging. Find something else"

"Can we use this?" Clementine asked, pointing to a small crate on the floor.

"It's not big enough!" Luke yelled.

"Can we use that?" She then asked, referring to the shelf that was blocking the door. It was literally the only thing left in the mobile home that might work, so they had to give it a shot. Jane and Luke were quiet for a moment, before realizing that yes, that shelf was just the right height for them to exit out of the skylight.

"Yeah, that would work." Jane said with a nod. Luke and Jane then prepared themselves to move the shelf to the back room. "Okay, on three." Jane said and began to count. With each pull, the shelf grew nearer and nearer to the back room. Jane held the door shut while Luke and Clem pulled the shelf. Suddenly, walkers burst through the door and Jane had to take them out.

"Clem, help Jane!" Luke yelled, and Clem obliged, taking out walkers with her handy screwdriver. They then finally got the shelf back to the room and put it into position.

"It's through!" Clementine yelled, and Jane met up with them back in the back room. She slammed the door shut, hoping that would stall the walkers for a few moments, just long enough for them to get the hell out of that mobile home.

"You first Luke." Jane said. "We need you up top." She then hoisted him to climb out of the skylight and onto the top of the trailer.

"Okay, come on!" Luke said from the roof.

"Clem!" Jane yelled.

"Sarah, we have to go!" Clementine yelled to her friend who was still sitting on the ground, knees to chest. "Are you listening?" They had to move because that door wasn't going to hold for much longer. And Clem was not leaving Sarah to die alone in this trailer.

"I can't do it..." Sarah said, in barely a whisper.

"Now Clementine!" Jane screamed. "If she doesn't wanna go, you can't make her. Don't let her take you down too! Not again." She finished with a shake of her head. What did she mean by again? Clementine didn't listen to Jane though because she was not leaving her friend behind to die. She kneeled down so that she was looking at Sarah again.

"I can't... I can't..." Sarah was screaming uncontrollably now. "Daddy I-"

"Snap out of it Sarah!" Clem yelled to her. "Don't die like this!"

"You can't save her Clem... We have to go." Jane said. "Believe me, I know all about this."

"Hurry up!" Luke warned.

Clementine looked at the door, then back at Sarah... She didn't want to do what she was about to do, but she feared that it might be the only way to save Sarah's life. So, without anymore hesitation, she rose her small hand high and slapped her friend right across the face. "Move!" Clementine yelled while Sarah gasped in shock. She grabbed the teen girl by her arms and forced her to stand up. This was for her own good. All four of them finally made it up to the roof of the trailer, and they were safe for now.

"We gotta go." Jane said and they were on their way back to Parker's Run.


	4. Stop, If All We Do Is Run

"Okay..." Luke breathed out. "I hate to ask this, but are we there yet?" He asked, clutching his ribs and breathing heavily. There was no doubt that Carver really messed him up, and now he was feeling it. Who knew how long it took for some broken ribs to heal up? Plus, he was probably still feeling like crap over Nick. They continued to walk back to the civil war place, all four of them, still shaken up from the incident at the mobile home.

"We're not far." Jane chuckled.

Clementine tuned out of their conversation, and turned her attention towards Sarah, who was walking slowly beside her. She still looked like hell, and she probably would for a couple of days, or even longer for that matter. It hurt for a very long time when you lost someone you loved, Clementine knew that from a first hand experience of course. "Are you okay?" She asked Sarah, but got not answer. "We'll get through this Sarah, I promise." Clem continued to say.

"But I'm not okay." Sarah managed to get out.

"I know." Clementine said with a nod. She really didn't know what else to say in a situation like this, and Clem didn't know how to comfort people or do that sort of thing. Yeah, Sarah was her friend, but what could you say to someone who just lost their father? "But I'm here for you." Clem thought to say, which seemed somewhat appropriate.

"She just needs a little time." Jane said. "Leave her be for a bit." Clementine didn't know why, but Jane's words infuriated her. How could she say something like that when she just wanted to leave her behind a little bit ago? She shouldn't have any say about Sarah at all.

"I'll talk to her if I want to." Clementine retorted. "You wanted to leave her, so just shut up." She was surprised at her own attitude for once, but she liked it. It felt necessary. She was so tired of people underestimating her just because she was a little girl. It was about time somebody listened to her for a change.

"I just... The way she is..." Jane tried to say.

"What happened in there?" Clem questioned. "When we went in, you were ready to help... But then, something changed."

"I'd seen that kind of thing before. I just didn't wanna stick around for the bitter end." Jane said.

"Does that mean you'd turn on me?" Clem asked, "If I was hurt or sick?"

"No... I mean... Clem..." Jane was at a loss for words. "I wouldn't have to."

"It's not any different with Sarah." Clementine argued.

"Look, just because you saved her today doesn't mean you will any other time." She replied. "I tried to save Jaime too. But, she didn't want to be saved... We were stuck on a rooftop, and I couldn't make her jump... Couldn't throw her... So I just left her there." Jane explained, which was probably why she kept bringing up her sister Jaime so much.

"You left your sister?" Luke asked incredulously.

"Sarah isn't Jaime, and I will protect Sarah, whether you like it or not. I will make sure she doesn't end up like that." Clementine said bitterly.

"Clem..." Luke tried to scold, but she ignored him, and Jane didn't say anything else either. They continued to walk in silence, trying to ignore each other and not make anymore tension between the four or them. Finally, they arrived back at Parker's Run, where they were reunited with the rest of the group.

"Son of a bitch..." Mike said once they came into view. "You found them!"

"Yeah, I'm a little amazed myself to tell you the truth." Luke replied. "If it weren't for Clem and Jane, then I don't know what would of happened." Rebecca and Bonnie then approached them, Rebecca hunched over slightly from being in labor, and Bonnie helping her stand up. The baby was going to come soon, Clementine knew that.

"Sarah..." Rebecca sighed in relief. "How you doing honey?" She asked gently. Sarah walked closer to Rebecca, and Rebecca attempted a hug, but Sarah flinched away slightly. "That's okay sweetie... Whenever you're ready. I'm just glad you're here." Sarah then went to sit up against the wall somewhere while everyone else regrouped. "Wait... Where's Nick?" Bec then asked, realizing he wasn't with them.

"He... Uh... Didn't make it." Luke said softly and his face fell in sadness in thinking about it again.

"Oh god..." Rebecca sobbed.

"I have his hat..." Clementine trailed off, pulling Nick's cap out of her pocket. "You can have it if you want, Luke." She offered, but her respectfully declined the offer.

"Maybe you should give it to Sarah..." He suggested. "They were pretty close... It might make her feel better." He added with a shrug.

"That's a good idea." Clem nodded.

"Let's give them some space..." Bonnie said and pulled the smaller girl away. "I got something I need to talk to about anyway." They walked away from the other group members so that they could have some privacy. "Look, I ain't gonna sugar coat this... That baby is coming faster than Rebecca's letting on." She explained. "I was hoping you might know... Does Luke know anything about babies?" She asked.

"Kenny had a family." Clementine answered. "He could help." She said and looked around the remains of Parker's Run. "Where is he?" She asked, noticing he was nowhere to be found. Bonnie turned her head with a frown towards a tent set up a little ways from the civil war place.

"He went in there after you left." She explained. "Said he needed a minute to himself."

"I should talk to him again..." Clem trailed off. "We need him." Bonnie nodded, and Clementine headed off to the tent to talk to Kenny, and hopefully she would be able to get him to come out of that tent.


	5. Never Will We Grow

Clementine opened up the tent, only to see Kenny sitting in the corner. She had to admit, he had been through a lot, and she wasn't exactly making things better at the moment. He'd lost everything he knew; Katjaa, Duck, and now Sarita. Clem didn't want to blame herself, but now, since he'd made it feel like it was her fault that Sarita was dead, she was starting to blame herself for it. She was only trying to help though, but it seemed as if Kenny didn't understand that. This would be the second time they talked. The first time, Kenny told her to leave him the fuck alone... But this time, Clementine hoped it would be different. For the sake of their friendship, for the sake of the group, and mostly, for the sake of Rebecca and her baby.

"Kenny?" Clementine questioned slowly. His back was to her, and he was staring at the wall of the tent. "I wanted to check on you, make sure you're okay..." She added, hoping that this would go well. Of course he wasn't okay though, so why would she even say that? Clem knew she wasn't good with this type of stuff.

"You wanna know what it feels like to get beaten almost to death?" Kenny replied in a calm voice. Clem's eyes went wide at hearing him say those things. "Peaceful... It feels really peaceful." He added, "It was like I was floatin' away... Watching it all happen to me... And then I woke up again, and nothing's changed. I'm still taking a beating every damn day." At this, Clem really wasn't sure what to say, so she let him talk. "Kat, Duck, Sarita... No peace, no rest. The punches just keep coming... Why couldn't Carver just kill me? Obviously I ain't helping nobody by being here."

"That's not true!" Clem spoke quickly. "You help me all the time. I need you Kenny." She said, admitting the truth.

"I've seen you take care of yourself more than any three adults put together." He replied. "But, uh, thanks for saying that." He began to fumble with his makeshift eye patch, so Clementine went to sit beside him. His eye looked swollen, and purpled around the bandage, and she was worried about it. "Nah... Don't you worry about this." Kenny said, as if reading her thoughts. "Hasn't got me killed yet anyway."

"Don't be stupid." Clem said with a shake of her head. "It could be infected. Can I have a look?" She asked hesitantly, and Kenny nodded. The little girl then carefully lifted up the bandage to get a good look at his wound. Honestly, she couldn't even look at it for as long as she wanted to. It looked absolutely disgusting.

"Well?" Kenny asked.

"Kenny-" Clem said in remorse, but was interrupted by Luke's voice from outside the tent.

"Oh shit! Does that mean what I think it does?" He yelled. "What are we supposed to do?" Kenny then stood up at hearing them yell, and so did Clementine.

"We should see what's going on." She said. Kenny nodded slightly, and the two made their way outside the tent, only to see the rest of the group standing around Rebecca in a circle. Something had to be going on, and fast.

"Are you okay?" Mike asked. "How does it feel?"

"It feels wet, that's how it feels!" Rebecca replied bitterly.

"What's going on?" Clementine asked.

"Rebecca's water broke." Bonnie answered. "We should... I don't know what we should do." Bonnie said honestly.

"Oh Christ!" Jane exclaimed.

"Does that mean the baby is coming?" Clementine asked, not really sure what all this different lingo meant.

"Aw shit..." Luke commented.

"Kenny, thank god, I think the baby's coming..." Bonnie said once she finally saw Kenny standing beside Clem. "What do we do?" She asked.

"All right, give me a second..." Kenny replied.

"No way can Bec travel like this." Luke chimed in.

"He's right." Jane replied. "She'll make way too much noise, and they'll be able to smell her too."

"What should we do first Kenny?" Clem asked, looking back over to the distraught man.

"Kenny, come on, you gotta focus. Please." Rebecca begged when he wouldn't answer.

"Clean water for one thing." He finally said. "And blankets."

"And we gotta get out of this damn cold too." Bonnie said.

"That map shows a couple of buildings nearby." Mike said, pointing over to a board of maps. "Maybe one of those will do the trick?" He said with a shrug.

Bonnie looked around at the signs, "The museum seems like a good place to start. I'll go."

"Good idea." Luke said. "Mike, you think you can go with her?" He asked.

"Sure thing." He said with a nod.

"I'll check the building by the river." Jane commented.

"Okay then." Luke nodded, "Kenny, you uh, stay with Rebecca and I will check the perimeter for lurkers." He said, pulling out his gun. "Sarah," He added, looking down at the girl who was still sitting up against the wall, knees to chest. "You just stay here with Rebecca and Kenny, okay?"

"Clem?" Bonnie asked, pulling the little girl aside once more. "I know it must have been hard, but thank you for talking to Kenny. I'd love for you to give me and Mike a hand at the museum, but I was thinking, maybe you should go with that Jane girl..." She suggested. "I ain't trying to be mean, but I don't really trust her... How do we know she just ain't gonna take off?" She asked.

"What do you mean by that?" Luke jumped into the conversation.

"You're right..." Clementine said. "I don't really trust her either... When we went to look for Luke, Sarah, and Nick, she wanted to leave Sarah behind." She admitted.

"Really?" Bonnie asked incredulously, and Clem only nodded.

"She didn't mean that Clem..." Luke said.

"How do you know?" Clementine asked. "If you weren't able to get out of there, she might have left you too." Luke was silent after that, mostly because he knew Clementine was right about those things. "I'll go with Jane," Clem agreed. "But I want to check on Sarah first."


	6. In This Ground

Once everyone knew what they were supposed to be doing, Clementine went and found her friend Sarah still perched up against the wall. She was still sitting knees to chest, and rocking herself slightly, and she still looked broken. Clementine didn't know when or if she was ever going to snap out of this trance that she had herself. "Can I sit down?" Clementine asked Sarah, motioning to the ground beside the girl. Sarah nodded, and Clem obliged and took a seat next to her friend. "Hey, you know Rebecca's going to-" She tried to say, and give Sarah some good news, but the teen girl interrupted her.

"They were going to leave me, weren't they?" Sarah asked.

"Of course not... Luke tried really hard to get you to come with him." Clementine answered, but she didn't really know how to answer for Jane because in truth, Jane really did want to leave her.

"How come you didn't leave me?" Sarah asked slowly, looking over at Clem finally.

"Because we're friends." Clementine answered honestly.

"I could never be that good of a friend." She said softly, and wiped away some stray tears.

"Hey..." Clem said gently, getting Sarah to look at her again. "Luke told me to give you this." She said, pulling Nick's hat out of her very large coat pocket. "He said that Nick would want you to have it." The teen girl then took it, and put it over her mess of black hair. A small smile showed on her lips for a second, then disappeared.

"We match." She said simply.

"Yeah..." Clementine said. "We do."

Sarah sighed, "I just want my dad."

"I know." Clem whispered.

"When he gets here... We should all go back to the cabin. We're safe there." And with that sentence, Clementine really knew actually how bad that Sarah was hurting. Her mental state was weakening with each moment, and it didn't matter what you did to try and make it better, she was always going to be stuck until she was done with her grieving process. Clem knew that Sarah needed all the help that she could get, and she was going to offer that help no matter what. She was going to be there for Sarah.

"You know your dad isn't coming, right?" Clementine asked, but she knew Sarah was off in her own little world from now.

"Hey..." Rebecca said, approaching the two. "I think that's all she can take for now. She'll be alright."

"Okay." Clementine nodded and stood up. "I'm going to go help Jane now." She got up and headed off into the direction that she saw Jane go. Hopefully they'd be able to find somewhere safe for Rebecca and the baby soon. When she got to the observation deck, which was where Jane went, she found Jane sitting at a picnic table. "Are you okay?" Clementine asked.

"Yeah." Jane nodded, "Just a lot's happened today."

"I know." Clem agreed.

"Let's go check out that deck." Jane said standing up. "I like the height." Clem followed behind as they made their way up the stairs and to the observation deck. "I hope this place is what we're looking for." Jane said again, breaking the silence between the two. Once they got to the top, they saw that most of the building was still locked up. "Check this out..." Jane said, pushing the lock with her feet. "This gate's still locked, which means that hopefully there's still some supplies in there."

"I hope there is." Clem agreed. "Can you get it open?"

"I can try." She then pulled a nail file from her back pocket. "Maybe this will work." Clementine watched as Jane knelt down to fumble with the lock. Meanwhile, she took this time to look around. There wasn't much on the deck, just an old useless canon, some binoculars, and some trash. There was nothing too useful to them here. Clem looked through some of the binoculars, and that was when she saw a person walking towards them.

"Jane." Clem whispered, crouching down. "There's someone coming towards us." Jane looked where Clementine was looking, and sure enough, there was a person coming towards them.

"Shit..." Jane mumbled. "He's coming this way."

"Maybe we should talk to him." Clem suggested. "See what he's up to."

"Good call." Jane replied with a nod. So they waited for the stranger to make it to the top of the observation deck, but once he saw Clementine, he immediately pulled out his gun, and he spoke russian. It was a young boy, and he had some kind of brace on his leg. He looked as though he was collecting supplies.

"I just want to talk to you." Clementine said, putting her hands slightly up in surrender. "Do you understand me?" She asked, afraid that this boy didn't speak english.

"Yes." The stranger said quickly. "I'm Arvo." He said introducing himself. "And I'm going to go now, I don't want to shoot anyone... Especially not a little girl." He continued to talk, and that was when Clem noticed Jane sneaking up behind Arvo, looking like she was going to attack him. Suddenly, Jane grabbed him, and his gun and pointed it directly to him.

"Back up." She ordered. "And put the bag down."

"Jane, what are you doing?" Clementine asked, angrily. "He was going to leave!"

"See what he has in the bag, Clem." Jane ordered.

"No." Clementine spoke harshly. "I will not be a part of this."

"Fine." Jane said and picked the bag up. Clem backed away as Jane unzipped the bag and found that it was full of medicine. "Whoa..." Jane said in awe. "That's a serious stash of meds."

"No, no, no..." Arvo begged. "Take whatever you want but not the medicine. It's for my sister." He explained. "My older sister she is sick. The pain makes her cry and it makes those things come. Please..."

"Sister or not... We could really use that stuff." Jane said.

"Jane." Clementine interrupted, but the older girl ignored her.

"No!" Arvo said. "You are not nice people."

"Jane, we can't take his stuff!" Clementine yelled. "It's not right!"

"Clementine we need this stuff." Jane pointed out.

"Just let him go." Clementine said.

"Fine." Jane huffed, and pushed Arvo away.


	7. Love, You Hold Your Cards So Close

"I thought we were just going to talk to him?" Clementine yelled once Arvo was gone. What Jane did was uncalled for, and she never wanted anything to happen like that again. It was like every time she started to trust Jane, she went off and did something to make you not want to trust her. It was a back and forth game with her.

"I had to make sure he wouldn't come back here." Jane replied. "Just go back to the others, I've gotta get this thing open." She ordered. Clementine nodded, and walked away. When she got to the bottom of the observation deck, she ran into Luke.

"Clem, hey!" He said as he approached her. "Any luck with the deck?" He asked. "I was just checking on Rebecca and Kenny and they said that they hadn't heard from you in a while."

"Rebecca might be able to have the baby up there... It's just, we ran into a stranger, and he might come back." Clem said.

"Shit... Really?" Luke asked. "That is the last thing we need right now."

"I know." Clem replied.

"Well, I'm glad you're okay." He said with a nod. "Is Jane still up there now?"

"Yeah." Clem answered. "She's trying to get the gift shop open."

"Okay." Luke nodded.

"I'm going to go tell the others about the deck, and go help out Bonnie and Mike." Clementine said, and headed back to the original meeting spot. When she returned she spotted Rebecca bent over against a wall, and Kenny was sitting on a water fountain. Sarah was still in her same spot and hadn't moved.

"Clementine!" Rebecca said once she spotted the younger girl.

"What'd you find?" Kenny asked.

"The building around deck has an observation deck, Jane's taking care of it..." Clementine explained.

"Somewhere the baby will be safe?" Rebecca asked. "It's so much faster than I thought..."

"It's high up, so it will be safe from the walkers." Clem nodded. "We can all stay there."

"I hope so." Kenny said with a nod. "As soon as Mike and Bonnie get back, we'll head there."

"I'm glad you made it back safe Clem." Rebecca commented.

"How are you feeling?" She asked.

"Scared, and it hurts." Bec said exhausted. "I wish Alvin was here."

"Everything he did was for you and the baby, Rebecca." Clementine said. "He loved you, and he died to keep us safe."

"Of course he did." The older woman nodded. "I know it's a waste of time, but I can't keep thinking about all the things I should have said to him... Things I should have talked to him about." She shook her head and sighed, and Clem knew that she was having a hard time at the moment. "How am I gonna do all of this without him?"

"We'll all help you keep the baby safe." Clementine smiled.

"Oh yeah?" Rebecca grinned. "You're a good kid Clementine. I'm glad you'll be there to watch out for the baby." Suddenly, she grabbed her stomach in pain as another contraction hit her.

"I got this." Kenny said and stood up, holding Rebecca's hand. "We ain't seen Bonnie or Mike in a while."

"I was going to go check on them anyway." Clem commented. "I'll be right back." She said, and headed off in the direction of the museum to see what Mike and Bonnie were up to. The walk to the museum wasn't that long, but it still took some time to get there. When she finally got there, the museum wasn't all that Clem expected it to be. There was a cemetery in the front of it, and dead bodies everywhere. And finally, she spotted Mike and Bonnie looking around inside.

"Hey Clem." Mike greeted.

"I thought you went with Jane?" Bonnie questioned. "She didn't take off, did she?"

"Take off?" Mike asked, "Why do you think she'd take off?"

"I don't trust her." Bonnie replied.

"She's still with us." Clementine answered. "We found a place for Rebecca."

"Well that's good." Bonnie said.

"Just give me like ten more minutes to search around." Mike pleaded.

"He doesn't want to go back empty handed." Bonnie explained.

"What?" He said incredulously, "I just wanna help."

"You can look around too Clementine." Bonnie suggested, and Clem nodded. The museum didn't look like it had anything to help them, but it couldn't hurt to look. There wasn't much around the place, just some old souvenirs and such. Clementine thought that the old canons were pretty cool, but they wouldn't be much help to Rebecca and the baby. Looking around some more, Clem found an old coat.

"Look!" Clem exclaimed, "A coat."

"Good find Clem!" Bonnie smiled.

"We could use it for a blanket for the baby." Clem replied.

"That's a good idea, I'm sure she'd really appreciate it." She noted. Clementine tucked the old coat away somewhere and continued to look around. Mike, finally found some water which would be useful for Rebecca and the baby, and it was a lot of water. Since there really wasn't anything else useful around the museum, Mike, Bonnie, and Clem decided they should get back to Rebecca and Kenny, and get her to the observation deck so she could have the baby. "Let's get back to Rebecca and the others." Bonnie said.

When they returned to the original Parker's Run site, Rebecca seemed to be in a lot of pain. "Just breathe like I told you to." Kenny ordered as he kneeled down in front of Bec. Sarah was standing nearby watching, and that's when she saw the walkers coming out of the forest.

"Oh no..." Sarah managed to get out. "Clem... Clementine!" And that's when the rest of the group noticed the walkers.


	8. And Bound By Things Unknown

"Shit walkers!" Bonnie yelled.

"How the hell did they even get that close without anyone seeing them? Where the hell is Luke?" Mike asked.

"Kenny, we've gotta do something!" Clementine yelled. Kenny then stood up, and began to head towards the walkers. "Kenny?" Clementine asked, afraid of what he might be doing.

"We can't stay here!" Bonnie said.

"Clementine? Where's the place you and Jane found?" Rebecca asked.

"I'll show you!" Clem said. The group then stood up, prepared to leave at any moment. "Mike, get the water!" Clementine yelled. "Sarah let's go!" She yelled towards the teen girl who was staring at the horde of zombies that was coming closer. Kenny began smashing the walkers with the crowbar he had for a weapon, while the rest of the group ran towards the observation deck. Bonnie helped Rebecca limp along because she couldn't walk on her own.

"Clem, I don't think Kenny's okay..." Bonnie pointed out as they were running away.

"He's just doing it to protect us." Clementine defended, and looked back as Kenny was smashing the walkers. They didn't want to leave him though, so Clem waited for him to follow behind them. Finally, they made it back to the observation deck. Clementine looked around, and that was when she heard Luke's voice.

"That's about as human as I've felt in a long time... I almost forgot what-" He said looking over at Jane. Clementine only stared down at them in disgust. When they noticed Clementine standing there, they separated from one another, and Clem remained silent. "Clem, it's uh... Not what..." Luke trailed off. "Wait, what's going on?" Suddenly, the rest of the group came into the room.

"There, let's get you comfortable." Bonnie said as she helped Rebecca.

"What the fuck are you two doing in here?" Kenny yelled as he spotted Jane and Luke.

"Kenny, what's going on?" Luke asked.

"We've got a million fucking walkers out there which you were supposed to be keeping an eye out for!" He yelled in reply, walking over to where Rebecca was lying down.

"Hey, hold on a second..." Luke said. "Just tell me what's going on!" He demanded.

"What's going on is that you're a reckless fucking moron!" Kenny answered angrily.

"I'm reckless?" He asked. "Kenny you've got some fucking nerve!"

"Shut up Luke!" Clementine yelled. "Rebecca's having the baby, and walkers are right behind us!"

"Now?" He asked. "Fuck, I'm sorry..."

"They're coming up the stairs!" Mike yelled from the deck outside.

"Here... Uh, we should..." Luke trailed off walking towards Rebecca.

"You wanna help?" Kenny asked bitterly. "Get out there and help keep the fucking walkers off of us!"

"I'll help outside!" Clementine said and followed behind Luke. There were so many walkers on the stairs that Clem wasn't really sure what to do. They couldn't hold that many off at one time, could they? Luke then gave Clementine a gun, and she helped shoot as many walkers as she could so that Rebecca could have the baby safely. Everyone else was shooting and trying to keep the walkers calmed down. Kenny was helping Rebecca, and Sarah stood behind Clem terrified.

Rebecca's screams of pain echoed throughout the air, which only attracted more walkers towards them. "Keep shooting them! We are not letting them get up here!" Mike yelled. "Find something to block off this gate!" He yelled again, and Clem hurried and looked around the deck for something. The only thing in sight was that giant fake canon, but it had to be better than nothing.

"We can block the gate with this!" Clementine yelled, running over to the canon.

"I'll help!" Luke said, running over to help the younger girl. They began pushing the giant cannon over to the gate, and that's when the deck caved in, collapsing and sending the walkers falling down. "Oh shit!" Luke yelled. "Get back! Get back!" Luke yelled, running into the room with Rebecca while the rest of the deck gave out. Sarah fell down, and landed on the ground, and Jane hung onto the side while the rest of the group made it inside.

"Hold on Sarah!" Bonnie yelled out.

"Fuck, hurry, I can't hold on!" Jane yelled out.

"Help me!" Sarah screamed from the ground. She was trapped under some rubble from the deck, and she couldn't get out of it by herself.

Clementine leaned over the deck, looking down at Jane, "You need to save Sarah!" Clem yelled.

"What? No!" Jane said incredulously.

"Do it!" Clementine said. "I'm not pulling you up!"

"Okay, I'll save her..." Jane said, and let go of the deck, falling to the ground. She hurried and ran to Sarah who was still trapped and attempted to lift the boards from the deck off of her. "Shit..." Jane muttered, unable to move them that much. Suddenly, another board from the deck fell down and hit Jane in the head.

"Jane!" Luke yelled, and the walkers were growing closer to them. Bonnie was able to hold them off for a bit, but not for long. Sarah was still trapped under those boards.

"I'm okay!" Jane said, "But I can't get to her..." She managed to get out as she stood up and ran back up to the deck.

"Yes you can!" Clementine yelled, and ran down to the ground to attempt to save her friend once again.

"Clementine, what the fuck are you doing?" Luke yelled out.

"I have to save Sarah!" She yelled in return.

"You can't!" He said.

"Yes I can!" Clem replied. "Jane didn't even try!"

"Help me!" Sarah screamed again, while Rebecca's screams were in the background.

"I'm coming Sarah!" Clementine said, and attempting to remove the boards off of her friend.

"I'll keep the walkers off of you!" Bonnie said and began shooting her gun.


	9. Your Mind Betrays You

"Come on Sarah, I've got you." Clementine said as she used all of her strength to lift the boards off of Sarah. She couldn't even believe that Jane wasn't able to get them off, because it didn't even take Clem that long to lift them off. Once she was free from the boards, Sarah was able to stand up. "Come on!" Clementine yelled, and grabbed Sarah's hand pulling her along as they ran back up to what was left of the deck.

"You saved her!" Jane yelled.

"Yeah." Clementine said bitterly. "I did."

"All right Clem!" Bonnie yelled encouragingly.

"Sarah, go sit with Kenny and Rebecca." Clem ordered and Sarah didn't say anything but she obliged and went into the building with the other group members, she was still shaken up about all of this, and that incident probably made it so much more worse. Clementine knew that she would probably have to talk to her once all of this was all over, just to make sure she was okay. After all, the girl had been through so much.

"We gotta get the rest of this deck down." Luke said, and somehow, Clementine managed to cut the cord that was holding the deck up, and it fell to the ground. Once it fell, there were no more walkers bothering them, because they couldn't get to them anymore. Suddenly, Rebecca's cries of pain stopped, and the group was met with silence.

"Oh no..." Bonnie said as she stared at Kenny and Bec. The rest of the group came rushing in to see what was wrong. Kenny was holding Rebecca's baby, and it wasn't moving, or making any noise at all. They were all afraid that it was dead, or dying for that matter. Rebecca lay on the floor still too, afraid of what was happening.

"No..." Clem managed to get out as they stare at the unmoving baby. But finally, the baby coughed, and began to cry.

"Oh thank god..." Rebecca breathed. "Is it a boy or a girl?" She asked.

"Boy." Kenny answered.

"He's cute Rebecca." Bonnie said in adoration.

"Can I hold him?" Rebecca asked to Kenny.

"Let's get him cleaned up first." He answered. "Mike, did you get the water?"

"Right here." Mike said as he brought the water jugs into the room. Kenny then carefully washed the baby off as the sun was setting in the sky. It had been a very long day for everybody, exhausting and emotional, and everyone was just ready to get some much needed rest. Once the baby was clean, Kenny wrapped a ripped garment that could be used for a blanket around the baby, and handed him to Rebecca.

"He's perfect..." Rebecca managed to get out as she held her baby for the first time.

"What are you going to name him?" Clementine asked.

Rebecca shrugged, "I don't know yet... I'll probably just name him after Alvin."

"We should all get some rest..." Luke suggested. "It's been a long day."

"I agree." Kenny said. "Let's all get some sleep, and we'll talk about stuff once everyone has had some sleep." Everyone thought that it was a good plan, so they found a spot on the floor, and went to lay down, and soon fell asleep afterwards. Clementine, however, went to find Sarah who was sitting in the corner of the room. She was glad that everyone else was asleep, she needed some alone time with Sarah.

"Sarah?" She questioned. "Are you awake?"

"I am." Sarah replied quietly.

"Are you okay?" Clementine asked as she went to sit beside her friend.

"You saved me again." She barely managed to get out. "Jane didn't..."

"I had to." Clem answered automatically. "I wasn't just going to let you lay down there. I had to help you."

"I was so scared..." Sarah whispered. "I thought I was going to die..." She then leaned her head on Clementine's shoulder for comfort, and Clementine found that this was their relationship progressing, and she enjoyed it. She then felt Sarah sigh as she laid there on her shoulder, and suddenly the teen girl was crying. She was letting everything out that she was holding in, and Clem just sat there and let her cry.

"Hey..." Clem said gently. "You're okay now, I've got you..." She said, pulling Sarah in for a hug. The older girl finally let someone else touch her, and Clementine saw that as part of the healing process. Maybe Sarah was starting to grieve over her dad properly, instead of being so mentally distraught about everything. "I will protect you Sarah, okay?" Clem asked. "I will not let anything happen to you."

"Pinky swear?" Sarah asked, holding up her small pinky.

"Pinky swear." Clementine agreed as she intertwined her pinky with Sarah's.

"Thank you." Sarah replied.

"But I'm going to teach you some things too." Clementine said, "And you're going to learn how to survive."

"I'd like that." The older girl said.

"Okay." Clem nodded. "Now let's try and get some sleep, alright?" Sarah agreed and the two girls laid down beside each other side by side, ready to get some rest. All in all, everything seemed to work out okay, and Clementine was grateful for that. Everyone was safe, for now, and they had only lost Nick in all of this havoc at Parker's Run... One loss wasn't bad, right? She tried to look at it like it was a good thing, but she knew that no death was a good thing in this world. At least Rebecca and the baby, and Sarah were safe. That was really all Clementine cared about anymore. And she knew now that she had to watch out for Jane, because she really honestly didn't trust her. Why wouldn't she try to save Sarah? She was only a helpless, little girl, who was lost because she lost her dad.

Clementine was going to teach Sarah the ropes, and how to survive in the zombie apocalypse. She was going to cut her hair, teach her how to shoot, and all in all, just teach her how to live.


	10. Stay, And I Hold Onto You

Later that night, Clementine was woken up from the sound of the newborn baby crying. She looked over to where Rebecca was sitting, and sure enough, she was holding the little boy in her arms. "Is he okay?" Clementine asked, as she stood up, careful not to wake up Sarah, and walked over to Rebecca was sitting. She noticed that Rebecca wasn't looking too good. It looked as though the rest of the group was still trying to get some rest, but they'd be woken up soon enough if the baby kept crying.

"He's fine." Rebecca nodded, "Babies cry all the time."

"Oh..." Clementine said as she sat down next to Rebecca.

"He's perfect..." Rebecca trailed off. "He is the perfect little man."

"Did you think of a name yet?" Clem asked, looking down at the baby.

Bec nodded, "I think I'm going to call him little Al, you know, short for Alvin." She said, cooing to the baby. "Do you like that, little Al?" She smiled down at him. The baby couldn't really do much of anything yet, considering it was a newborn. Heck, it could barely open its eyes.

"I like that." Clementine agreed. "It's cute, and Alvin would like that too. He looks like Alvin, you know?" The girl trailed off.

"You think so?" Rebecca asked.

"Definitely."

"Thank you." Rebecca said, and suddenly, a bad cough escaped her lips. Clementine was about to ask the older woman if she was okay, but she got interrupted. "I'm fine, I'm fine." Rebecca waved off. "I just wish I could get warm." She said, shivering a bit. Just then, Clem remembered the coat that they found at the museum. She almost forgot about it, with everything going on around them.

"Here." She said pulling it out. "I almost forgot about this."

Rebecca took the coat gratefully, "Do you want to hold him?" She asked, about to hand the baby over to Clem.

"Could I?" Clem asked intrigued.

"Of course." Rebecca smiled, "You're family." She then handed little Al over to Clementine carefully, and she cradled the infant in her hands. He was cute, there was no doubting that, and Clementine hadn't really ever held a baby before. Rebecca then put on the coat while Clem was holding Al. Suddenly, he started crying again, and Clem rocked him gently and shushed him until he stopped. "You're a natural." Rebecca said with another smile.

"Look at you." Kenny said suddenly, approaching the two girls. "Like a big sister." He smiled. "Here, let me take the baby, you both need rest. Especially you." He said, referring to Rebecca.

"His name is little Al." Clementine said as Kenny took him from her arms.

"When's the last time you slept, Kenny?" Rebecca asked.

"About two years ago, I'm fine." He answered. "Plus somebody's gotta watch you while mama gets her beauty sleep." He said to the baby, bringing him up to his nose and sniffing gently. "You never forget that smell..." He trailed off, looking down at the infant. Rebecca then obliged to Kenny's request and closed her eyes, ready to get some sleep. Clementine stood up, and looked over, making sure Sarah was still asleep, and that's when Jane caught her attention. She walked over and approached the older girl.

"Jane." She said simply, still not okay with the whole saving Sarah incident that happened.

"Hey Clem..." Jane said, rubbing the back of her neck in discomfort.

"What are you doing?" Clementine asked.

"Listen..." Jane started. "I'm sorry, but I have to go."

"That's probably for the best." Clementine nodded. "I know you mean well Jane... But after everything that happened with Sarah, I just can't trust you." She explained, still having some hard feelings. Would Jane try to leave someone else behind if the times got tougher? Would she choose to not save someone if she had the chance? The risks were just too big to take.

Jane nodded, "I understand, and that's my fault. It's just, she reminded me so much of Jaime."

"So you wanted her to die?" Clementine asked.

"It's complicated kid." She shook her head. "Look, I'm just going to go."

"Be safe." Clementine said, and watched Jane walk off into the distance. Maybe she'd see her again someday if she survived, or maybe not... Being on your own was tough, and Clementine knew that from first hand experience. Once Jane was out of sight, Clem sat down on the ground, and looked out into the night sky. What a journey this had been... As she was sitting there, Luke came and approached her, pulling her out of her thoughts, so he must have woken up too.

"Hey..." He said, looking down at her. "Thought you'd be asleep."

"The baby woke me up." Clem answered nonchalantly.

"Are you okay?" Luke asked.

Clementine shrugged, "I don't think anyone is okay."

"Yeah, I guess you're right about that one." He trailed off. "How's Sarah doing? I figure she's pretty shaken up about everything that's happened the past couple of days."

"She's managing." Clem said. "I think if I help her, she'll get through this."

"I don't know why," Luke started. "But she seems to trust you more than any of us."

"I know." Clementine replied. "But she's my friend, and I'm going to help her anyway."

"Hell of a night though..." He said, changing the subject. "We're low on food and supplies, the temperatures dropping... I think we should stay here for a while, you know, especially with Rebecca and the baby. I was thinking in the morning, Jane and I could go look around, see if we could find some stuff to help us out while we're here." He explained to Clem.

"I let Jane leave." She deadpanned, not wanting to lie to Luke.

"What? When?"

"Just now." She replied.

"Are you serious?" Luke yelled, "She didn't say anything about leaving to me! What the fuck?"

"Hey! Keep it down." Kenny said, coming out with the baby. Al was crying, but it was probably from the noise that Luke had just created.

"Sorry..." Luke mumbled. "It's just... Jane's gone."

"Really Luke?" Kenny questioned. "Of all the childish bullshit..."

"Childish?" Luke questioned, "You know what, just lay off Kenny." He said, trying to walk away from the older man.

"No." Kenny argued while the baby still cried. "You put all of our lives in danger, this baby's life in danger... So you two could roll around like fucking teenagers!" He yelled. "This baby is what matters now, so you better get your shit together before you make another mistake." Kenny finished, and Luke said nothing else, because he knew Kenny was right.


	11. In Spite Of All Your Fear

"Where's my baby?" Rebecca asked, hearing all the commotion outside and the baby still crying.

"Is everything alright?" Mike asked, coming outside to see what was going on.

"Everything is fine." Luke said, angrily, and headed back into the room where the rest of the group was still trying to get some sleep. Kenny followed him into the room with the baby.

"We need a good place to raise him." He said, referring to Al, "And that ain't here. We need to push on, we need to get to Wellington, that's our best shot." He said, trying to form some type of a plan. Clementine followed behind the two and listened to Kenny's plan as well. It didn't sound too good, but they needed something at the moment. After all, they couldn't just stay in this gift shop forever.

"There's a town across the river." Clementine said. "I saw it earlier, and it might be safe there." She pointed out.

"Or it might be a good stop along the way." Kenny said.

"Kenny!" Rebecca said, wanting the baby.

"I'm sorry." He apologized, and gave little Al back to Rebecca.

"Clem's got a point!" Bonnie jumped in. "That could be a whole town full of supplies, and it's not that far from here."

"It's a whole lot better than here anyway." Kenny said. "Look's like that's our best bet. We need to get on the road as soon as possible. We'll leave in the morning." He said, taking on the leader role of the group once again. But Clementine knew that leaving as soon as possible was a bad idea. Rebecca still hadn't healed up from giving birth, how was she going to travel, and especially with a baby?

"Rebecca needs rest." Clementine said. "We should wait a few days."

"And I can go out and look for supplies in the mean time." Luke offered.

"Just give me a day or two Kenny, and I'll be fine." Rebecca said.

Kenny sighed, "This is a mistake..."

"We should all try and get some rest, seriously." Mike said. "It's been a long day." Rebecca then began another coughing fit, and Clementine knew that she was probably getting sick from the cold weather and such. She'd be surprised if it didn't start snowing within the next few days. Clementine then went back to her original spot on the floor next to Sarah and laid down. She was surprised that the teen girl was still sleeping through all of that commotion that Kenny and Luke had just caused.

Nevertheless, they were all tired, and Sarah was probably more tired than anybody considering everything she had been through. She could probably sleep through anything at the moment. Clem sighed, and shivered a little bit. Luke was right, the temperature was dropping, and they didn't have any blankets or extra clothing to keep them warm. Figuring it would be okay with Sarah, Clem then wrapped her arm around the other girl to try and generate some warmth between them. Soon, she was fast asleep.

When Clementine woke up, it looked as though it was already mid morning outside. Most of the group was already up and awake. Rebecca was feeding little Al with a makeshift bottle, Kenny was standing outside keeping watch, and Luke, Bonnie, and Mike were readying the remaining weapons that they had. Clementine then looked over beside her, and saw that Sarah was awake too. "Morning." She greeted to the older girl. If they were going to be stuck in this gift shop for a few days, now would be the perfect time to start training Sarah on how to survive.

"Did you see the baby yet?" Sarah asked Clementine. "He's so cute... Rebecca even let me hold him." There was less enthusiasm in her voice now, but slowly and surely, she was getting back to her old self. It was going to take more work though, and Clementine knew that.

"Yeah." Clem nodded. "I saw him."

Suddenly, Luke approached the two girls. "Me, Bonnie, and Mike are going to head out and look for supplies." He informed them. "We should be back soon." He added. "But Clem, I want you to keep an eye on Kenny, he's still pretty pissed about last night..."

"Okay." Clementine replied.

"Is everything ready?" Bonnie asked, grabbing her gun.

"I think so." Mike nodded in reply.

"Let's go." Luke said, and the three of them left to try and look for some much needed supplies.

"Good morning Clementine." Rebecca said, noticing that the little girl was awake. Her voice was slightly hoarse, and that sent her into another one of those coughing fits. She even looked weak too, and this time, Clem was genuinely worried about Rebecca. What if she had pneumonia? That could be a fatal sickness if not treated properly.

"Are you okay Rebecca?" Clem asked as she got up.

"Oh I'm fine." She replied. "I've just got a sore throat."

"Are you sure?" She asked again, and Rebecca only nodded. "How's little Al?" She asked, changing the subject.

"He's good." Rebecca smiled. "And he really likes Sarah."

"Can I hold him again?" Sarah asked, sitting down beside Rebecca.

"Sure honey." Rebecca answered and gave the baby to Sarah once again. Clementine thought that the baby must have calmed Sarah down a bit, because she was acting normally now, instead of so afraid and distraught. Clem was glad for that though, because that would make Sarah's healing process even better and easier on her part. Lost in her thoughts, Clementine was trying to think what she and Sarah should do first. Should she teach her to shoot first? Or cut her hair? Or something else?

Suddenly, as if to answer her thoughts, something shiny caught Clem's eye. She looked around, and saw that it was a pair of metal scissors. Perfect. "Hey Sarah?" She asked, pulling the teen girl away from the baby.

"Yeah?"

"Remember when I told you I was going to teach you how to survive?" Clem asked and Sarah nodded. "Well, I have to cut your hair."


	12. You Make Me Stronger

"My hair?" Sarah asked confused, touching Nick's cap on the top of her head. Clementine sighed, that was the way she reacted when Lee told her that she needed a haircut as well. "But, why...? I mean, I know it's tangled but I can't help it. There's no hair brushes around here or I would brush it..." She rambled on, and Clem couldn't help but to stifle a small laugh. Did she act that bad?

"Look, I know it might sound silly at first, but it will keep you safer. Trust me." Clementine explained. "People won't be able to grab you by your hair, or walkers won't be able to either." And as Clem was telling to Sarah, it was almost as if the teen girl had a realization of some sort. Yes, it was the zombie apocalypse, and yes, you had to learn how to protect yourself and stay safe.

Sarah nodded a little slowly, "Are you sure this will work Clem?"

"For sure." Clementine answered.

"Okay then, I'll do it." Sarah nodded. She then handed little Al back to Rebecca who started to feed him again.

"You girls be careful, okay?" Rebecca said, "And stay where Kenny can see you."

"We will." Clementine nodded. She then grabbed Sarah's hand gently, and led the teen girl to an open spot on what was left of the observation deck. Once Clem was sure that this was a good spot, she had Sarah sit down so that she could cut the hair more easily. "Okay, I have to take your hat off." Clem said, grabbing what used to be Nick's hat off Sarah's head and sitting on the ground beside her.

"Am I going to look like a boy after this?" Sarah asked a little disappointed.

"You'll look fine." Clementine chided. "Now hold still so I don't mess up." She then heard Sarah take in a breath as she held her long black hair in her small hands. Clem hoped that she didn't mess up Sarah's hair too bed, because well, she had never done this sort of thing before. Sure, Clementine had cut the hair on her dolls just messing around, but a human person was so much more different than a doll.

"Okay." Sarah replied. "I'll hold still, just be careful."

"Here I go." Clem said, faking enthusiasm.

Clementine sighed, then held up the pair of metal scissors and started snipping away at Sarah's hair slowly. She took little pieces off at first, to get the feeling of cutting hair for the first time, but once she got the hang of it, she started cutting bigger chunks to get the job done faster. Sarah stayed silent most of the time, but Clem figured that she would. She was still mourning over the loss of her dad, and she hadn't talked much at all since his passing. And when she did talk, it was only to Clementine and not really anyone else. Clem figured that Sarah would have a little bit of trust issues for a while.

"Hey Clementine?" Sarah questioned, breaking the silence between the two girls. Her voice was much more softer, as if she didn't want Kenny or Rebecca to hear their conversation. Clem hoped that she didn't start crying again, because Clementine did not do well with crying people. She was not much of a comforter.

"Yeah?" She answered, and continued cutting Sarah's hair.

"You know... I never said thank you for saving me." She said simply. "Both times I guess." She added with a shrug.

"Sarah, you don't have to say thank you..." Clementine trailed off. "I saved you because I wanted to, because you're my friend, and friends look out for each other." She shrugged, only telling the truth and being honest with Sarah. Clem was always honest with Sarah, it was just something you had to do.

"I want to say it anyway." Sarah sighed. "So thank you Clementine, for saving me. I'm glad you did." Her voice was becoming more shaky by the second, and Clem felt her chest getting heavy. "You know... Even in the trailer, I thought Luke might have wanted to help me like you did, but he didn't... As soon as Jane told him to leave, he was gone. And then I thought he might have tried to help me again when I fell off the deck, but he didn't... And it feels like it's all Jane's fault..." A tear slid down her cheek, but she wiped it away quickly.

"But I saved you." Clem said, bending down to sit beside Sarah. "That's all that matters, you're still here."

"I know..." She hiccupped.

"And Jane's gone, so you don't have to worry about her." Clem added, trying to get Sarah to feel better.

"You're my only friend Clementine, the only one I can trust now." Sarah said with a steady voice. "Everyone else just gives up on me... Nick, Jane, Luke... Without dad, I just... I just..." She stopped talking after that, trying to catch her breaths that were now coming out in short pants. Clementine could tell she was trying her hardest not to cry, but her doe eyes were so watery, and tears were threatening to fall at any moment.

Without thinking, Clementine wrapped her arms around Sarah's shaking torso for comfort. "I will never give up on you. You're strong Sarah... You are so strong." It came out in a whisper, but Clem was sure that Sarah heard it. After that, the two girls sat there for a moment in their embrace until Sarah felt better.

"You should probably finish cutting my hair." Sarah pointed out with a small smile.

"Right." Clem said and stood back up, grabbing her scissors. The haircut was almost complete, just a few more little strands to cut off. She was going right to Sarah's hairline, leaving no hair hanging down. It was going to be just a simple pixie cut, nothing more, nothing less. "Alright, I think I'm done." Clementine said, and sat the scissors down. Sarah's hand immediately went to the back of her head.

"Oh my gosh..." She whined. "It's so short..."

"Relax." Clementine waved off and grabbed Sarah's hat from the ground putting it on the teen girl's head. "I think you look cute."

"Really?" Sarah questioned, a small blush coming to her cheeks.

"Yeah." Clementine nodded. "Come on, let's go check on Rebecca and the baby." She added, pulling Sarah to stand up.


	13. Darling I Can See Your Scars

When Sarah and Clementine returned into the gift shop from Sarah's haircut session, Rebecca was slowly drifting off to sleep with the baby in her arms. "Rebecca?" Clementine asked as she looked at the older woman, trying to wake her up but not startle her. Her eyes fluttered open slowly, and she sat up. Clem noticed that she looked even weaker now, her skin turning a slight gray color, and she still had that horrible cough. "Are you okay?" She then asked again, approaching the older woman, Sarah right behind her, still a little uneasy about her new haircut.

"I must have just dozed off for a little bit..." Rebecca trailed off, and held up the baby in her arms. "I'm okay, I swear... I just need some rest, that's all." Somehow, Clementine knew that she was bluffing, but she wouldn't call her out on it, not with Sarah standing right here beside them all. Yes, Rebecca did need rest, but Clem knew that she needed medical attention. Christa wasn't like this after she gave birth, she recovered quickly, and they were able to get back on their feet soon. Rebecca though, she was growing weaker by each day, and the group wasn't dealing with it. They wanted to assume everything was fine.

"We can go get Kenny-" Sarah started to say but Rebecca interrupted.

"No... Not Kenny." She said quietly. "It's just, he's..." She couldn't finish her sentence, afraid that she would hurt Clementine's feelings for calling Kenny unstable. But it was true, he was becoming harder and harder to control with each day that passed. He was just so violent and unpredictable, and Clementine understood why Rebecca didn't want little Al around him.

"I understand." Clementine said simply. "I think Kenny should be alone for a while anyway." She added.

"Yeah." Rebecca nodded. "Yeah..."

"Are you sure you're okay?" Clementine asked again, leaning closer to Rebecca. She was really scared for the woman, after all, Clem liked to think that they had grown to be close friends. She even looked to Bec as a somewhat motherly figure. And she knew that Sarah was close to Rebecca as well, and if Sarah lost anymore people, well, Clem didn't think she'd be able to handle that. After her dad, everything just went to shit, and now that she was actually trying to get better, another lost person would only hinder her progress.

"I like your new haircut Sarah." Rebecca smiled up at the teen girl changing the subject.

"You do?" Sarah asked, unsure.

"It makes you look older." Rebecca nodded.

"Thanks Rebecca!" Sarah smiled.

"We can watch the baby if you want, Rebecca." Clementine offered. "You know, so you can get some rest. And the others will be back soon, so it wouldn't be for that long..." She was rambling and she knew it, but Clem honestly felt bad for Rebecca. She needed to regenerate her strength if they were leaving in a few days.

"You'd do that for me?" Rebecca asked, almost like she was in shock.

"Yeah, sure." Clem nodded. "You really need the rest."

"Thank you so much Clementine." Rebecca replied. "Just be careful with him, and don't hesitate to wake me up if he starts crying." She said and handed the sleeping infant to Clementine. Clem nodded in understanding and she and Sarah took the baby into the corner where they slept. He looked so peaceful when he was sleeping, and Clem just hoped that he wouldn't wake up anytime soon because Rebecca really needed rest. Speaking of Rebecca, she was already fast asleep on the ground.

"He's so cute when he's asleep." Sarah whispered as she looked down at little Al in Clem's hands.

"Yeah... He is." Clem replied. She had never really been around babies before, so this was a first for her. She knew you had to change its diapers, feed it, and care for it... But other than that, a baby's behavior was a mystery to her. Little Al was being so good though while he was sleeping. His little lips then stretched into an o shape as he yawned.

"Oh, I think Luke, Bonnie, and Mike are back!" Sarah said and stood up to get a better view of outside. They weren't gone for that long, so maybe they had some bad luck in finding supplies... Or maybe they found a lot of stuff and had to come back early because they couldn't carry it. "Did you get some good stuff?" Sarah asked as they entered the gift shop with a box.

"Actually we did." Bonnie said with a smile.

"Couple cans of food, some blankets, and some knives." Mike answered. "And we didn't even scavenge the whole area, so there's probably some more stuff out there." He added.

"We wanted to come back earlier because it was getting a little cold out." Luke commented as he sat down the box of supplies that they had just found. "Where is everyone else?" He then asked, looking around.

"Rebecca's sleeping..." Clementine said pointing over to where Rebecca was laying. "And Kenny is still outside keeping watch."

"How's he doing?" Bonnie asked, referring to Kenny.

Clementine shrugged, "I'm not sure, I haven't talked to him... But Rebecca doesn't want him around the baby." Her voice got quiet when she said the last part because if Kenny heard her say that then he'd be so pissed off at every single one of them. And they didn't need a pissed off Kenny on their hands right now, he was already so unstable in his behavior, and they didn't want to make him anymore angry. Suddenly, Kenny came back into the gift shop, eyeing all the group members.

"I see y'all got back safe." He said in a monotone voice.

"We found some stuff." Bonnie said. "Here Clem, take this blanket for the baby." She added, handing a small fleece blanket to the young girl. After Kenny made eye contact with Clementine, it was like he froze up.

"Why does Clem have the baby?" He asked, his voice dripping with anger.

"I offered to watch him so Rebecca can sleep..." Clem trailed off.

"You can't just leave a fucking newborn with an eleven year old!" Kenny yelled, making the baby start to cry. "Are y'all fucking stupid?" He yelled even louder.

"Kenny stop!" Bonnie said, trying to get the man to calm down.

"No!" He retorted. "Give me that fucking baby right now." He snarled, going closer to Clem with each step.

"Hey man!" Mike said, holding Kenny back. "Calm the fuck down!"

"I'd rather let Clem watch the baby than you!" Luke yelled. "You're fucking crazy!"

"Fuck you pretty boy!" Kenny screamed, and that's when Rebecca woke up.

"Everyone please, just stop..." She was crying by now. "Just give me my baby."


	14. But I Don't Need To Know Their Names

Clementine had never seen Kenny act like that before, and it really scared her. It was if he was going to attack her or something of that nature. After giving little Al back to Rebecca, Mike had managed to get Kenny to calm down, but he still looked pretty mad to Clem. Bonnie had asked Clementine if she was okay multiple times, and each time it was the same answer. She was okay, just a little shaken up about everything. Luke was still pretty pissed about everything, saying how Kenny was too unstable to be in the group, and how he shouldn't come with them when they leave this little observation deck. "All I'm saying is, that maybe we shouldn't carry around that kind of danger with us..." Luke finished with a shrug, and even though Clem knew Kenny was going through a rough time, she still wasn't going to leave him behind.

"He's my friend though..." Clementine trailed off. "I wouldn't leave him."

"But Clem, he just tried to attack you." Luke pointed out.

"I know he didn't mean it." Clementine argued. "That wasn't Kenny."

"Then who the hell is Kenny? Because I damn sure don't know." Luke retorted, annoyed and angry.

"Don't say that about him!" Clem argued. "Why do you hate him so much?" She demanded to know.

"I don't hate him Clem, I just..." He trailed off, thinking of an answer. "We just have differences..."

"So?"

"Well, I think he at least owes you an apology." Luke demanded.

"Would y'all quit talking about me like I ain't fucking here?" Kenny asked, sounding angry again. "But, I am sorry about everything... Maybe I should leave. Trouble just follows me around." He was rambling, like he did in the tent when Clementine went to go talk to him. His thoughts were getting the best of him and she knew it.

"You can't leave." Clementine deadpanned. "We need you."

"Clem's right." Bonnie chimed in. "We've already lost so many, we can't risk it."

"Hey, if the man wants to leave then let him leave." Luke said as innocently as he could muster up.

"That ain't right." Mike said. "You don't just abandon people."

"I just need to be alone for a while." Kenny admitted. "I need time to think." He then stood up from the box he was sitting on and walked outside. "I'll stand guard again." He said, taking his gun and heading out to the same spot he was in before. Clementine worried about him, that was for sure. She didn't know how much longer he could last in a world like this.

"Alright, everyone, let's just get some rest." Luke said with a shake of his head. "It's been a long day." Everybody agreed with him and went to lay down in their respective spots in the gift shop. Sleepiness was a feeling that lingered in the air all around them. Clementine and Sarah went to the corner where they slept, and laid down beside each other.

"Is Kenny going to be okay?" Sarah asked in a whisper.

"I don't know." Clementine answered honestly. "I want him to be."

"Me too." Sarah agreed.

"I'm going to teach you how to shoot tomorrow. Is that okay?" Clementine asked, figuring now would be a good time as any.

"Shoot? Like a gun?" Sarah asked. "But my dad told me that guns are bad..." She trailed off.

"They're only bad if they're in the wrong hands." Clementine pointe out. "And you need to learn how to protect yourself, okay?" She added on. "If you want to learn how to survive, you have to do it Sarah."

"Okay." The teen girl nodded. "I'll do it."

"Good." Clementine smiled. "Now try and get some sleep."

"Goodnight." Sarah whispered and turned over on her side.

Clementine couldn't sleep, that was for sure. Her mind was too busy going over the events of what happened today. She couldn't believe that Kenny was going to act that way over the baby. Didn't he trust her? After all, even though she was only eleven, she was wise beyond her years. Why would he get angry that she had the baby? It's not like she dropped little Al or anything like that. She was super careful with him. But Clementine knew that this went way beyond the baby, this went back to when he lost Katjaa and Duck... And even to when he just lost Sarita a few days ago. He was a broken man; possibly unfixable.

Clementine knew that she'd have to be careful around Kenny now, because you never knew when he'd snap. And she didn't want to admit it, but that thought sort of scared her. She hated having to be cautious around one of the people that she trusted the most, one of the people that helped her through tough times, one of the people that showed you that family was still important in this chaotic world. She didn't want it to be that way, she wanted things to go back to normal, but she knew that it would never happen. Then her mind drifted to Lee, if he was still here, if he was still alive, he would have never let Kenny get away with something like that. He would have been able to calm Kenny down immediately because they trusted each other and what not. Lee seemed to be able to accomplish anything.

A sigh escaped her lips, why did everything have to be so complicated? And now she had to teach Sarah how to shoot a gun? How in the world was Clem going to ever accomplish that? Sarah was a rabbit hearted girl; scared of loud noises, scared of guns... Would she even be able to hold the gun in her hands? Or would she be too scared? Clementine had faith in Sarah though. She was really quite motivated to learn how to survive. So long as she was willing, Clem would teach her.


	15. All The Voices In Your Head

When Clementine woke up the next morning, things were a little too quiet. But that was mostly because everyone else was still sleeping. Her golden eyes adjusted to the morning light coming through the gift shop, and she looked around. Kenny was in his respective place on the ground, sleeping, so that meant that he chose to stay here. A sigh of relief escaped Clem's lips. She was glad he decided to stay with the remaining group members. After all, it was hard telling what would have happened to him if he went out on his own. Kenny was the type of person to act now, and think later, and that mindset would have probably gotten him killed.

Rebecca was curled up and sleeping with little Al beside her. They were using the blanket that Bonnie had found, so hopefully they were warmer now, and Rebecca was feeling better. Clem knew that she was still shaken up about earlier, about not wanting Kenny around the baby. And about how Kenny acted over the baby. It was if he would go through anyone to get to a baby that wasn't even his. That was how you could tell his mental state was weak. That was why Rebecca was so worried all the time, and it didn't help that she was really sick.

Luke was laying over in the corner asleep as well. Sometimes Clementine questioned his loyalty. Even though he was the one that she opened up to back at the cabin, he had changed. Something about him had became more tough, and to be frank, he was turning into quite the asshole. Always trying to throw Kenny under the bus and whatnot, Clementine didn't appreciate things like that. She figured Luke would be the type of person to satisfy what everyone wanted, but she was wrong about that. He acted selfish.

Mike and Bonnie were also sleeping beside each other, and Clem had to admit that she liked those two. They were a great addition to the group and helped out a lot. Clem was skeptical about Bonnie at first because she was so blind to what Carver was doing, but she was a changed person now; changed for the better. Mike, well, he was just a good set of extra hands to have around, and Clem didn't know much about him. Bonnie told her that he was a nice guy though, and it seemed to be true.

Lastly, Clementine looked down at Sarah who was sleeping soundly beside her. This girl had been through so much, but who hadn't in the zombie apocalypse? She seemed to be getting stronger, Clementine noticed that. She seemed to be coping with the world and the reality of things much better now, and it was all because of Clem. It was because she was such a good friend to Sarah, and something of a guardian angel to the teen girl. Clementine knew Sarah had potential though, and she wasn't just going to throw all that stuff away.

The sun was finally high in the sky to indicate it was morning time, and Clementine knew that today was the day she was going to teach Sarah how to shoot a gun in case she will ever need to defend herself in that kind of way. After all, Sarah didn't look the type for melee weapons, or hand to hand combat, so a pistol would have to suffice. "Sarah?" Clementine asked, shaking the girl awake gently. She stirred slightly, then her dark eyes fluttered open sleepily. "Wake up, Sarah." Clementine whispered, not wanting to wake the others up this early.

"Is it morning?" Sarah asked and sat up slowly.

Clementine nodded, "It's time to start your lesson."

Realization then hit Sarah's face, "Clem... I don't know about that..." She trailed off. "I mean, I'm scared."

"You said last night that you'd be okay with it." Clem replied.

"I know... But, I had a dream about dad last night. He wasn't okay with it. He said I would hurt myself." The teen girl said.

Clementine shook her head, "I wouldn't let you hurt yourself. Plus, if I show you how to shoot the right way then you'll be able to protect yourself." She explained. "Come on Sarah. I know it's scary, but it's just something that you have to learn to do. Trust me, when I learned I was scared too. I didn't like it, but I knew I had to learn how to protect myself." Clementine rambled on and Sarah only nodded in response.

"Okay." She said. "I trust you Clementine."

"Good." Clem replied. The only problem now was that she didn't actually have a gun of her own, so they were going to have to borrow someone else's at the moment, just so Sarah could learn how to shoot. Luke's pistol was nice and small, so it'd do the trick easily. Clem then walked over to him quietly, and took the pistol out of his pocket. "Okay, let's go outside." She instructed, and took Sarah's hand to lead her down the stairs of the observation deck.

"Is it safe out here?" Sarah asked.

Clementine looked around, "At the moment." She answered. Now she would need something for Sarah to shoot; looking around she spotted a kicked over trash can and figured that it would be easy for Sarah to shoot. Clem went over and picked it up and sat it in front of Sarah. "This will be easy for you." Clem commented and Sarah nodded. "Okay," Clem started and handed Sarah the gun. "First off, you have to make sure your aim is right." She was standing behind Sarah, teaching the teen girl how to hold the gun properly. It was a little hard because Sarah was taller than Clem, but it was still manageable. "Don't lock your elbows." She ordered. "And take a big breath before you pull the trigger."

"Clem... I don't know..." Sarah started to say.

"You said you trusted me, right?" Clem asked.

"Yes." Sarah nodded.

"Then pull the trigger."


	16. They Will Never Change Us

The memories filtered in through Clementine's head. She remembered everything that Lee had taught her when Sarah pulled that trigger on the pistol. She remembered when she finally hit the bottle on that stand in the train, and she remembered how happy she felt. Did Sarah feel that way right now? Her hands were trembling, and her breaths were labored as she fired the gun at the trash can. The gun was loud, and made their ears ring, but Sarah did successfully hit the trash can her very first try. "You did it!" Clementine exclaimed happily.

Sarah lowered the gun, "I don't like that Clem." She replied.

"But you know how to protect yourself now." Clementine pointed out.

"My hands feel funny." The teen girl replied, lowering her gaze. Suddenly, Luke and Kenny ran to see what gunshot was about. Clementine mentally kicked herself in forgetting about the noise that the gun would make. She was just so preoccupied with getting Sarah to keep herself safe, she didn't think that it would wake the rest of the group up.

"What the hell was that?" Luke demanded to know, taking in the sight of the two girls before him. He noticed that Sarah was holding his gun, and Clementine was standing right next to her. What were these to doing out here alone anyway? It was too dangerous, and even though Clem knew better, he still wanted to know what the hell they were doing out here.

"And what the fuck was that gunshot?" Kenny questioned as well. "Are there walkers out here?"

"Guys, what's going on out there?" Bonnie said as she too stepped outside. "Is everything okay?" She asked, looking concerned. Clementine sighed, she didn't know that teaching Sarah how to use a gun would cause this much of a commotion.

"Why the fuck does Sarah have my gun?" Luke nearly yelled. "What the hell are you two doing?" They were talking and asking questions so fast, Clementine didn't even have time to respond because another question was being thrown at her just as fast. "Answer me!" Luke demanded as he glared at the two girls angrily. Kenny was pretty much doing the same... Bonnie just looked worried, and Clem assumed that Mike stayed in to keep Rebecca and the baby company.

"Clem's teaching me how to survive." Sarah answered, not being able to look any of the other group members in the eye. Did she think she was in trouble for this? Why would she be? She was only trying to protect herself, and Clementine promised her that nothing bad would happen. "She's teaching me how to be safe..." She trailed off, her voice wavering a bit, and Clem feared that she might start crying.

"Hey... It's okay Sarah." Clementine said, grabbing her hand and squeezing it. "You're not in trouble."

"Is this true Clem?" Kenny asked.

Clementine nodded, "Yes. I thought that after everything that happened, Sarah should know how to survive... So I'm teaching her. That's why I cut her hair, that's why I'm teaching her how to shoot, and that's why we're going to make a plan so we know what we're doing... That's what Lee did with me." Clem explained.

"Sarah shouldn't be around guns." Luke said, crossing his arms.

"She isn't a kid, and you're not her dad." Clementine retorted, also crossing her arms. "It's the zombie apocalypse Luke, people are going to use guns." She added, raising a dark eyebrow. "She needs to learn to protect herself. After all that crap with Jane, Sarah isn't a liability, and she never was. So either you can support us, or keep your opinion to yourselves because I'm still going to teach her stuff." The little girl finished and Luke just stared at her incredulously like he couldn't believe what Clem was actually saying.

"Well, is she any good?" Kenny asked, changing the subject.

"Show them what you learned Sarah." Clem ordered and Sarah nodded, feeling better. She then raised the gun and aimed it at the trash can again. When she pulled the trigger, she successfully hit her target once again. "See?" Clementine asked. "She's good at this."

"Not bad Sarah." Kenny commented.

"Good job!" Bonnie praised.

"Thanks..." Sarah smiled. "Clementine taught me everything."

"And there's still more to learn." Clem added. Luke remained silent, and Clementine was unsure on why he was having a problem with this. It's not like he really looked after Sarah anyway... Nick was always the one to do that. He was closer to Sarah than Luke. So what was the big deal?

The group then headed back into the gift shop to make sure Rebecca and little Al were okay, and it seemed as though Rebecca was getting more worse with each day that passed on. After Luke, Kenny, Bonnie, and Mike went on a much needed supply run, Clementine decided that she needed to talk to Rebecca and bad. Sarah was taking a nap, so she wouldn't be able to hear much of the conversation. Clem was just about to approach the older woman, but she called her over first. "Can I talk to you Clem?" Rebecca asked.

"Sure." Clementine nodded and went over to sit down beside Bec.

Rebecca sighed, "Look, I'm just going to blunt with you."

"Okay?" Clementine asked confused.

"I know I'm dying." Rebecca deadpanned. "I'm getting sicker and sicker, and I don't know why. But I know I'm not going to make it." She finished and Clem couldn't believe that she was actually hearing this from Rebecca at the moment. Rebecca was always a fighter and whatnot, so Clem couldn't believe that she was actually just giving up like this.

"Don't say that Rebecca..." Clementine trailed off, but she knew it was true as well.

"I just want you to keep little Al safe... Can you do that for me?" Rebecca asked. "And when he's old enough, you can tell him about me." She had tears welling in her eyes, so Clem agreed to her request. She vowed to keep the baby safe for Rebecca, because she knew that they were heading out on the road to Wellington tomorrow, and Rebecca might not even make it that far.


	17. Love, A Light To Calm Your Nerves

It's cold. Colder than it had ever been since the group had started staying in this gift shop/observation deck, or whatever you wanted to call it. Clementine couldn't believe her eyes when she woke up and saw all the snow on the ground. She had to assume that it was around Christmas time, and normally she'd be happy about that, but not in these circumstances. A shiver went through her body as a cold breeze blew right through her... And they didn't have any extra coats or blankets. It was going to be one hell of a walk.

Luke had suggested that they start walking early, and Clementine couldn't help but to remember her conversation she had with Rebecca last night. About how she had this feeling that she was going to die, and she knew it. But, the older woman was probably right. She looked even worse when she woke up today, and she was weaker than ever. "Is everybody ready?" Luke had asked. The group had packed up what little supplies they had, and Rebecca swaddled the baby up in a blanket the best she could before they began to walk.

Kenny was first in line, and Clementine was worried about him because he hadn't spoken much since his altercation with Luke. She wondered what was going through that head of his. Luke was next in line, a fierce expression on his face because of the cold. Clem wondered if he regretted his decision in waiting a couple of days. If they left the day after Rebecca gave birth, would all of this snow be here? Bonnie and Rebecca were next in line, Bonnie having to hold up Rebecca because she could barely walk. The baby was clutched to her bosom, and his muffled cries could be heard. Then came Clem and Sarah who were walking very closely to each other to try and generate some body warmth. You could hear Sarah's teeth chattering as they walked on. Lastly was Mike, he ended the group, keeping lookout in case some walkers or something like that decided to show up.

"How you holding up, Sarah?" Clementine asked, looking over at her friend.

"It's freezing out here..." She barely managed to get out in reply. She attempted to wrap her arms around herself to generate some heat. The group was quiet for some time, sulking along in the snow. It seemed as if the temperature was only dropping as well, because it was getting colder and colder.

"This was a fucking dumb idea." Kenny mumbled, and Clem noticed that that was the first time he spoke in a while.

"Well, I didn't see you coming up with anything else." Luke retorted, glaring at the older man.

"Will you two cut that shit out?" Mike asked. "We need to focus on getting the hell out of this cold instead of fighting all the damn time." He had a good point, and Clem was starting to question if Mike was the only sane person left in this group. After all, he was the one who always had reason.

Suddenly, Rebecca nearly fell over with the baby, losing her strength. Bonnie caught her just in time, but the baby began to wail in protest. "Rebecca!" Clementine exclaimed. Did the rest of the group know about their little chat they had the night before?

"Are you okay?" Bonnie asked, kneeling down, trying to help the other woman up.

"She's exhausted." Luke said harshly. "We all are."

"I can keep going..." Rebecca barely managed to get out. Her voice was raspy, as if it was almost ready to disappear.

"I don't think Rebecca's okay..." Sarah whispered to Clem, but the younger girl couldn't say anything. She was afraid she'd cause Sarah to have a panic attack or something of that nature. The group walked for a little bit longer, until they stumbled upon a very large tire propped up against a tree.

"Over there." Mike pointed. "There's a place to sit."

"Rebecca, let me take the baby." Kenny insisted as Bonnie led her over to sit down.

"It's okay... I've got him..." She rasped.

"No." Kenny argued. "You need your rest. I'll watch him." He pried.

"Back off Kenny!" Luke retorted. "She said no, don't be weird about it."

"I was just trying to fucking help!" He tried to keep his voice down, but failed as he ended up yelling at Luke.

"Kenny!" Clementine chided. "Calm down..." She tried to reason with the older man, but she had to admit he had been acting way out of character lately, and so had Luke. And all the fighting between those two were just driving her crazy. Why couldn't they just save it for the sake of the group? Everything was literally just falling apart for everyone. It was awful.

"Are you okay Rebecca?" Sarah asked, sitting down beside the woman and her baby.

"I'm fine sweetie." She answered, and coughed afterwards.

Clementine sighed, she wasn't going to last much longer. "We can't stay here long... It's freezing. We need to get Rebecca some place warm, and safe." She explained.

"We're trying Clem." Bonnie answered with a sad smile.

"Well we need to try a little fucking harder." Kenny interrupted. "Because that baby ain't gonna last long out here."

"We know." Bonnie replied, glancing over at the older man.

Suddenly, a voice was heard off in the distance. "Hello?" A man yelled, and the group turned to look in the direction that it was coming from. Clem squinted to see if she could make out the figure and then she finally realized who it was.

"Arvo?" She questioned.

"Arvo?" Bonnie asked.

"Jane and I met him on the deck... Before everyone else got there." Clementine trailed off. She really almost forgot about the young boy if she was being honest with herself. And bringing up Jane just downed her mood even more. "She tried to take his stuff, and I think she hurt him." Clem explained honestly.

"Is he a bad guy Clem?" Sarah asked.

"I don't think so..." Clem trailed off.

The group readied their weapons though as he approached them. "Hi, your name is Clementine. Yes?"

"Hi Arvo." Clem greeted awkwardly.

"These are your friends?" He asked and Clementine nodded. He then rambled on about needed help with something, and some bandages, and that's when Clem's group was ambushed by a group of people shouting some russian words that nobody understood. This was Jane's fault and Clem knew it.


	18. And Arms To Hold You Close

There were quite a lot of them as Clementine looked around and took them into her vision. Holding guns, and prepared to shoot at any given moment. They were speaking russian, and her mind was curious as to what they were saying. Suddenly they laughed, and Clem got angry. "What's funny?" She asked, knitting her eyebrows together.

"They think it's funny that a little girl robbed me." Arvo explained.

"Robbed?" Kenny questioned.

"My friends want you to put down your guns so we can take your things." He replied.

"Whoa, whoa, now just hold on." Luke said.

"Clementine, you robbed this guy?" Kenny asked.

"It was Jane who took your things, not me." Clementine tried to defend.

"Where is the other woman?" He asked, looking around.

"She's gone." Clem explained. "She left the group."

"It's a trap, I know it." Arvo said. More foreign language was exchanged, and the more guns were pulled out. Clementine knew that this wasn't going to be pretty, even if they could talk their way out of it. People were going to die, and she didn't want that. She then looked over at Sarah, who was still sitting on the ground beside Rebecca. But now she was breathing heavily and clutching her knees to her chest. Clem could tell she was scared, and she had to protect her no matter what. She hadn't been exposed to this kind of stuff before.

"Hey..." Kenny said. "Just put your fucking guns down."

"This can be easy for you." Mike added.

"We have a baby!" Clementine yelled out in another attempt to get them to back off.

"You have a baby with you?" Arvo asked, looking over at Rebecca and little Al. He spoke some more russian to his fellow group members, and Clem hoped that they were backing down. She didn't like to be in these high pressure situations. Little Al was crying louder and louder as they debated in their language what they were going to do. Clem thought they were going to leave them alone, but suddenly, something got her attention.

Sarah was shaking Rebecca's shoulder pretty hard. And Clem could tell she was talking to her, trying to get the older woman to snap out of whatever spell she was in as she was hunched over the baby. She looked as if she was passed out, but Clementine knew already that she was dead. There was nothing anybody could do to save her, because she was already gone. That's when one of Rebecca's eyes opened, and Clem knew that she had turned already. Her face was so close to the baby, and he'd be gone in a second if somebody didn't act now.

Clementine looked around quickly, noticing the two groups were still arguing back and forth. She weighed the pros and cons of what she could do. She could call someone for help, or she could just take care of the situation herself. Her heart was pounding so fast as she hurriedly tried to decided what to do. Finally, she rose her gun up, ready to shoot Rebecca. "Sarah move!" She yelled at her friend, and then quickly shot Rebecca right between the eyes.

"Rebecca!" Sarah screamed.

"Clem, what the fuck?" Kenny yelled, looking over to the younger girl.

"No!" Luke turned in horror, and that was when the gunshots began. Everything was a blur of chaos as Clementine looked around her to see what was going on. Kenny was running to get the baby, dodging bullets and attempting not to get shot. Sarah was hiding behind Clem as the shooting match continued on. That was when Clem noticed that Mike had been shot. He fell to the ground, clutching his wound, and Clementine knew that he probably wasn't going to make it.

"Mike!" Bonnie shouted, and turned to shoot the russian guy that got him. Clementine didn't want anymore of her friends to die... Hadn't she suffered enough in this life? More russian guys got taken down, but there were more on the way.

"We gotta get the fuck out of here!" Kenny yelled loud enough for the rest of his group to hear. He was holding the baby in one hand, a pistol in the other, trying to protect his group. "Here Clem." He said giving the baby to her. "Take the baby, and Sarah, and get the fuck out of here." He ordered.

"I'm not leaving you!" Clementine argued.

"Just go!" He pushed her out of the way and continued to shoot. She tried to run, Sarah following behind her, but she didn't make it far because she felt something graze her shoulder. It hurt like hell, but not enough for her to cry, and that was when she realized she had almost been shot. Could things get any worse? She really didn't want to leave her group with a baby and Sarah, so they just hid out where they were out of the way of the crossfire. Once the gunshots began to die down, she was able to peek her head out and see that the rest of her group was alive.

"Is everyone okay?" Clem asked, coming out with the baby and Sarah. She looked and saw Mike and Rebecca's dead bodies laying on the ground along with all the russians.

"Please!" It was Arvo's voice as Kenny held him at gunpoint. "I am so sorry, please... Do not kill me."

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Kenny screamed.

"Kenny..." Bonnie said. "He's just a kid..."

"It doesn't matter." Clementine spoke up as she was now standing beside Kenny with little Al in her hands. "Look at what he did. He got Mike killed, I almost got shot. You want to spare his life?" She questioned. "I vote he dies." She said simply.

"No!" Arvo wailed.

"Clementine, you can't kill him." Sarah said.

"Why not?" Clem asked. "Kenny got to kill Carver."

"That was different." Kenny answered. "He was a murderer."

"Mike is dead." She said sternly. "All because of Arvo."

"Please. Spare me." Arvo begged. "I will never bother you again, I swear! Please, I swear..."

"Shit..." Kenny muttered.

"We should let him go." Luke commented.

"Luke!" Clem yelled.

"We can't just kill a kid." He defended. "Go on, get out of here." He said to Arvo, and the foreign boy didn't hesitate to jump up and run away.

"Let's get the hell out of here." Kenny said, and the group began walking again.


	19. And Never

"Rebecca turned." Clementine said, breaking the silence as the group walked on. It was snowing again, and the snow was actually sticking to the ground. It would get colder, that was for sure, so the group needed to find a place to stay warm and dry. They had no idea where Wellington was, so that plan was a shot in the dark.

"What?" Luke asked, looking over at the little girl.

"That's why I had to shoot her." Clem said.

"It's okay Clem." Bonnie said in understanding. The rest of the group members were quiet after that. Kenny keeping an eye on Arvo, making sure no more tricks would be pulled off, Luke walked behind Kenny, and behind Luke was Clementine and Sarah, and Clem was holding little Al, making sure he stayed warm. After Clem and Sarah, last but not least was Bonnie. She wasn't speaking much at all, Clem figured she was grieving over the loss of Mike. The little girl knew that they were pretty close.

Clementine noticed that the group just kept getting smaller and smaller. Would they even make it to a safe place in time? Would more people die? Clementine did not want that, and neither did Sarah. It was bad enough already, and Clem couldn't even count all the people they lost on her two hands. She had lost so many that helped her, and she cared about them. She was going to try and make sure nobody else died, but that was easier said than done.

"Okay, so we need a fucking plan." Kenny said, breaking the silence between the group. "I don't know if we're close to Wellington, so we need a place to stay. We can't walk out here in the cold with the baby forever." He pointed out, but most of the group knew this already.

"I have home." Arvo spoke up.

"Close?" Luke asked.

The foreign boy shook his head, "No, little more walking." He said looking down at the ground. "But there's food, and fireplace. Very warm for baby." He continued on, but Clem looked at him skeptically.

"Really?" Sarah asked, her eyes lighting up. "A fireplace and everything?"

"Hold on a second." Bonnie said. "How the hell can we trust this guy?"

"We can't." Clementine answered immediately.

"Then how do we know he ain't lying?" The redhead asked.

"No lie!" Arvo shook his head again. "I really do have house, food, and fireplace."

"Well kid," Kenny started. "This may be your chance to redeem yourself." He added, pushing Arvo in front of the group. "Lead the way." He said. But Clementine was unsure about all of this. What if Arvo was just leading them into the wilderness to die or something like that? What if he was lying about the food and the warmth? Then what would they do? The group would have no idea where the hell they were at, so in the end they'd be screwed.

"Do you trust Arvo?" Clementine asked Sarah as they walked beside each other.

The teen girl shrugged, "I don't really know... He seemed nice, but then all those mean people showed up. Why?" She asked, looking down at her friend.

"I just want you to be safe in case something happens." Clementine replied.

"Is something going to happen?" Sarah asked, her eyes widening just a bit.

"I don't think so." Clem lied, she didn't want Sarah to have a panic attack or anything of that nature. She wanted the girl to stay relaxed, or well, rather relaxed as possible in these conditions. Sarah was making great progress since when Carlos first died, and she even learned how to shoot and protect herself. Clementine always wondered why Carlos never taught her, but she never questioned him about it. Clem shrugged again, "But you never know these days." She finished.

"Right." Sarah nodded. It was quiet for a moment before she spoke up again. "Hey Clementine?" She asked.

"Yeah?" Clem answered.

"Thanks for teaching me how to shoot." Sarah said. "I think I can get used to it, and it will come in handy in case I ever need to save you." She half smiled, but really, she was being serious. Sarah felt as though she owed Clementine her whole life because that young girl had saved her in more ways than one. She was very thankful to have a friend like Clementine, and Sarah knew that she needed to be a better friend as well.

"It's no problem Sarah." Clementine waved it off.

"I just want to help out." Sarah commented. "I don't want anyone else to die..."

"Me either." Clem sighed. It was silent most of the time while they walked, with a little cry from Alvin every once in a while. Clementine wondered why he wasn't cold yet. A little blanket didn't do much when it was snowing and the wind was blowing every which way. She hoped the baby was okay, because she promised Rebecca that she would look out for the infant. The temperature was dropping, and it was going to be nightfall soon. And it would be colder at night, Clementine knew that for a fact.

"Are we there yet?" Luke asked.

"Yeah, how fucking far is this place?" Kenny questioned.

"Still far away." Arvo answered. "More walking, get there by morning." He added.

"More walking?" Bonnie asked. "We are exhausted!"

"The baby needs food." Clem commented. But she knew they couldn't keep walking, it was way too cold, and the way that it was snowing right now, you couldn't see a damn thing.

"Look," Luke pointed out in the distance. "There's a little building, maybe we could stop for the night." He suggested.

"That sounds like a good idea." Bonnie nodded.

"We can build a fire, and get the baby warm." Kenny also added in.

Luke nodded, "Alright then, it's settled, let's head over there." The group then followed him to the small building, and Clementine wasn't sure what it was. It could have been a service station or anything of that nature. She didn't care though, she just wanted to get cozy by a fire and go to sleep. When they arrived, Kenny took little Al so he could attempt to feed him, and the rest of the group sat by a fire in an attempt to warm their bodies. A close eye was still kept on Arvo, and there were hopes that they would find a safe place to permanently stay soon. Traveling with a baby was literally the worst thing to do.


	20. Leave You

**Author's Note: The chapter titles are from the song A Light/Many Voices by Anadel.**

* * *

The next morning, Clementine woke up to the sound of a screaming baby. She knew right off the bat that it was Alvin. She sat up slowly, noticing Sarah sleeping beside her, and she stretched her stiff muscles. Once she was finished stretching, Clem stood up, and followed the crying into one of the other rooms of the small building that they had stayed in for the night. Hey golden eyes immediately found Kenny, who was holding the baby and trying to get him to calm down. "Hey..." Clementine said, causing Kenny to look up at her. "How is he?" She asked, looking down at little Al.

"He's hungry..." Kenny trailed off. "We gave him the last of the formula last night."

"What are we going to do?" Clementine asked.

Kenny shrugged, "I really don't know Clem..." He then stood up, and handed the baby to the smaller girl. "Here, can you hold him for a second while I go wake up everyone else? We've got to get moving." He said and Clem nodded, cradling the infant in her arms. He was still crying slightly, tears running down his cheeks, and his nose running just a bit.

"Hey..." Clementine cooed to the baby. "It's alright. We're okay." She bounced him gently and that seemed to get him to quiet down. He looked up at her with his big innocent eyes, and just stared. Clementine really did look to him as a little brother, and she was damn sure going to keep her promise to Rebecca about looking after him and making sure that he was always safe and protected.

Once Kenny had woken up everyone else, the small group the followed behind Arvo in hopes that they would get to the place that Arvo was talking about soon. They walked in a line, looking out for any walkers, and kept a good eye out for anything else that might cause harm. It wasn't as cold as it was the day before, but it must have snowed again while they were sleeping because there was a fresh layer of it on the ground. "Do you think it's Christmas yet?" Sarah asked looking over at Clementine as they walked beside each other.

Clem shrugged, "I'm not sure Sarah." She answered honestly. It had been too much of a hassle to keep track of the days that went by.

"I don't think so." Bonnie chimed in. "It only just started snowing a few days ago."

"Thanks." Sarah answered.

"Hey, how much farther do we have to go?" Luke asked Kenny, who then proceeded to ask Arvo.

"Very close." Arvo replied. They hadn't been walking that long anyway, and Clementine was glad. Hopefully this place that Arvo was taking them was safe for all of them to stay there for a while. They needed somewhere secure that could pose as a permanent residence for now. Somewhere warm and safe for the baby, for Sarah, for everyone. "Almost there." Arvo said as they continued to walk. They were still in the middle of the woods, so was the house in the middle of the woods? If so, that would be a good thing. They'd be hidden away from other survivors.

Clementine was starting to forgive Arvo. After all, it wasn't his fault that Mike was dead. She was even beginning to feel ashamed that she wanted him dead just a few days ago. Maybe if they let him stay in the group, he could be a help to all of them. Plus, there was always safety in numbers, and Clem knew that they could use a few more group members with the baby and all. "Hey Clem?" Sarah asked, pulling the younger girl out of her thoughts.

"Yeah?" Clementine asked.

"Do you think when we settle down in this place you could teach me a few more things?" She questioned, looking over at her friend.

"Sure." Clem nodded. She was glad that Sarah was willing to learn.

"We are here." Arvo announced pointing off into the distance just a bit. Clementine looked to where he was pointing as she saw what looked to be a cabin. It was small too, but nonetheless it was still shelter, it was still warm, and it was still someplace safe to stay.

"That's it?" Kenny asked.

"Yes." Arvo nodded. "I have food, fireplace, warm. It is safe." He said as they began to walk towards the house.

"What about baby food?" Luke asked.

"Yeah." Kenny chimed in. "What about baby food? We gotta keep this little guy healthy."

"Condensed milk." Arvo answered. "Lots of it."

"What the hell is that?" Kenny asked.

"It's like milk in a can." Bonnie replied. "The baby should be able to drink it. It might fatten him up a little bit, but that's not really a problem." She added with a small smile. "I think this place will really be safe guys. We might be able to stay here for a while."

"I think so too." Luke said. They finally reached the front door to the small house, and Clementine was glad that Arvo wasn't lying. There really was food, there really was a fireplace, and there were beds for everyone to sleep on. They really could be safe at this place here, and they were going to let Arvo join the group since this was his house too. They'd have to keep a close eye on him though, and make sure he didn't betray them in any way.

"Let's get you some food buddy." Kenny said to little Al as he took the baby into the kitchen.

"I like this place." Sarah said as she looked around the small cabin.

"Me too." Clementine replied with a nod. "We can be safe here."

* * *

**Author's Note: I originally intended for this story to be longer, but then school got in the way (I'm a senior in high school this year). So, I hope you guys liked this, and don't even get me started on episode five. What endings did you guys pick? I'm curious. My ending was that I went with Kenny and we all left Wellington together. I was not leaving Kenny behind haha, I love Kenny. Anyway, look for more stories soon, I'm working on some more Walking Dead, some Wolf Among Us, and some Saints Row. Also, I'm still taking requests so just send me a PM. Check out my author's page for more stuff, and stay fabulous! I love you guys.**


End file.
